shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barchie
The Black Hood After driving his Dad to the hospital Betty is the first person Archie calls to tell her what happened and she rushes to the hospital and envelops him in a hug along with Veronica and Jughead. Unbeknownst to Archie, Betty tries to guide and support Veronica in being there for him, which she has trouble with. Archie's shaken and only wants to wait in the hospital, but Betty convinces him to go home for a bit, as Veronica suggests. When Grundy's found murdered, Betty gets her Mom to find out what happened so that Archie may have some peace of mind. While Archie creates the Red Circle as a result of his PTSD, Betty gets a letter from the Black Hood. After cracking the cipher and thinking it might be over, Betty receives a call from the Black Hood. Archie, now moving on after his fight with the Serpents, is level-headed enough to be there for Betty when she confides in only him, that the Black Hood is calling her. Archie is there when the phone calls happen and tries to help Betty make smart decisions, but she briefly lies to Archie when the Black Hood asks her to cut people out of her life. When she tells him what's going on, he wants to contact the Sheriff, but Betty pleads with him not to. She asks Archie to break up with Jughead for her and Archie complies to soothe her. Archie tries to mend fences with Jughead and tells Betty that she should explain to Jughead what happened, but Betty holds off. After Archie gets the Ghoulies arrested during the street race, Betty gets in the car with Jughead. Archie looks at her, as if sad that Betty chooses to overlook that Jughead joined the Serpents and also worried about her safety. A lot is said silently in that brief moment, as if it's a turning point for the two who had been in this fight with the Black Hood together, but now are parting ways somehow. Betty looks at Archie apologetically, as if she's choosing Jughead over Archie. Archie looks at her as if he's simultaneously realising that something's changed between them, accepting it and feeling that much more hurt that Betty's leaving. Although the couple is reunited, Betty keeps her sleuthing to herself and doesn't tell Jughead while Archie is still keeping an eye out for Betty in his friendship with Jughead. When Archie helps Jughead transport drugs, he's hurt to see how far gone his friend is, but puts his foot down once Jughead suggests getting help from Betty. They're both dumped on the same night by their partners and continue tracking down the backstory of Janitor Svenson when the Black Hood seemingly holds Svenson hostage. A visit with Rose Blossom informs a shaken Betty of her murderous family history and she's overcome. Archie tries to ground her and comforts Betty with how close they are to saving Svenson and ending the horror of the Black Hood. In the intensity of the moment, Betty kisses Archie who responds. Betty seems shocked at her own action and swiftly turns to drive to Svenson's rescue. Archie looks momentarily sad that Betty might be regretting the kiss and says her name just after the kiss to somehow deal with what happened, but reneges. After digging up the grave and being held at gunpoint by the Black Hood, a terrified Archie consents to being buried alive as the Black Hood threatens to shot Betty, although he refused when the gun was only pointed at himself. Luckily police sirens distracts the killer and Betty hits him with the shovel and frees Archie. The Black Hood attempts to jump off a bridge, and Archie almost shoots him but the Black Hood is shot down by Sheriff Keller. Archie and Betty hug as their extreme and intense ordeal is finally over. The two meet up with Jughead and Veronica at Pop's and, sitting next to Archie, Betty only looks at him, distraught at what just happened, yet confused at what happened between them as well. Aftermath The first time they see each other back at school is as Archie and Veronica, kissing, walk into the student lounge and Betty seems sad, but not surprised that they have reconciled. Archie looks at her swiftly and seems to not believe that Betty has true feelings for him, or maybe not be ready to fully declare his to her. They proceed to sweep it under the rug, although they share stolen, hesitant glances, seemingly unable to face what is going on between them. Archie swiftly reveals to Veronica that he and Betty kissed as a way to deflect from his investigating the Lodge family. Betty, meanwhile, gets back together with Jughead but doesn't tell him about the kiss. Cheryl tells Jughead and as revenge, he and Veronica kiss briefly, but Betty and Archie don't talk about their kiss at all. Jughead and Veronica keep going head to head over her shady family business, with Betty also briefly fighting with her. While Archie gets mad at Jughead when the latter accuses Veronica, Archie doesn't ever fight with Betty, nor does she fight with Archie over his supposed allegiance to the Lodges. When the school puts on a musical, Betty and Archie are cast as the main couple and Jughead, filming rehearsals, actually warns Archie not to "get any ideas" when he talks to Betty. For the first time, Archie tries to assuage Betty's feelings about Veronica to mend the girls' friendship and succeeds. After Midge's murder, Archie and Betty heatedly discuss the night of Svenson's death at Pop's with Jughead and Veronica visibly uncomfortable at any direct interactions between Betty and Archie. Betty's Dad Betty and Archie don't spend a lot of time together the following weeks when events in town come to a head. As Betty's father is arrested for being the Black Hood, Archie and Fred witness Hal being taken away and go to Alice and Betty. Betty, with fear written on her face, tells Archie the truth; that it was her father and shows Archie everything she's feeling, including the guilt she feels. Archie assures Betty that she is nothing like her father and that he doesn't feel her father's actions have anything to do with her or their relationship, to Betty's relief. Archie is more concerned with how Betty feels and that she is blaming herself. Betty later goes to Archie's house and apologises to Fred Andrews on behalf of her family. Once things settle down a little and they're at school for Archie's inauguration as the new Student Body President, Betty is in the stands and beams at Archie with pride who shares her glance and smiles back. When Archie is abruptly taken by police and accused of murder, Betty is horrified and they look at each other as he's being taken away. Juvie For the three months of summer before junior year, Betty works as an intern for Attorney McCoy and Mary Andrews, to help them in their quest for Archie's freedom, and also to take her mind off of her father's crimes and her mother and sister's behaviour. Betty hangs out with Archie and Fred, helping them finish the work on the old jalopy they have been restoring all summer. When Archie mentions the trial, Fred gets sad and leaves them alone to not worry Archie. He asks Betty to look after his Dad if he goes to jail and Betty protests the notion, but promises that she will. They spend one last day of summer swimming in a water hole that Betty, Archie and Jughead used to play at as kids, and Betty cries, telling Archie he doesn't deserve what's happening to him. Archie tells them that maybe he does, after how he acted last year. After a hung jury, Archie takes a deal with two years in juvie to avoid the uncertainty of another trial for his loved ones, and Betty is in shock that he's going to prison. All the while, Betty's mental issues go untreated, and she's self-medicated with the medication Alice pushed on her a year prior (which is actually for treating ADHD) all summer in order to feel efficient and focused. She doesn't tell Archie about this, probably with everything that's happening to him, but isn't feeling well and not handling it. She has told Jughead, who doesn't seem to have had any concerns/reaction to it, worrisomely.Labor Day (301) After Archie goes to prison, Betty starts focusing on uncovering the mystery of The Farm and the death of Dilton Doiley, likely to keep her focused on a task to avoid thinking about what happened with her Dad, and what Archie must be going through.Fortune and Men's Eyes (302) Archie, in turn, just goes day by day in juvie trying to keep his head above water once he's forced into an illegal fight club. Veronica confides in Betty that her speakeasy, Le Bonne Nuit, has been ready for a while and Betty convinces Veronica to open it, as Archie didn't want Ronnie's life to stop with him in prison, and Betty sees to it that his wish is fulfilled.As Above, So Below (303) Archie leaves Veronica finds out what's happening to Archie through her contacts and stages an escape plan, which succeeds. Archie escapes from the fight club through the sewers and Betty receives him at the end of it. She gets it opened and helps Archie out. Overjoyed at seeing her best friend, Betty hugs Archie's body and Archie, though in pain from his wound, smiles happily at Betty, the two of them at last reunited and safe. They bring Archie to Dilton's bunker, where he can hide out and everyone takes turns staying with Archie at all times, with Betty volunteering to take the first shift. As Archie sleeps, Betty watches over him and tends to him, caressing his face and wondering aloud to Archie, what is going on with the Gargoyle King. After Jughead comes in, which wakes him, Archie tells them that Joaquin will know who the Gargoyle King's disciples are. Betty decides to gather the "Midnight Club" for an inspector style debunking of Featherhead's death, including Archie's Dad, Fred. Kevin calls Betty when Archie's wound is infected and she sends them to Dr. Curdle, Jr., so Archie can get medical treatment under the radar. Archie decides to find the guys who've been paid to incriminate him and when he and Kevin find them dead in the mines, and one survivor dies in the hospital after they bring him there, Archie becomes determined to leave Riverdale to escape Hiram's attempts to kill him. Meanwhile, Alice decides that Betty is best protected at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy after the Gargoyle King shows up in their house and before Betty can contact anyone, she is dragged away.Manhunter (306) Archie ventures alone into Canada, while Jughead returns to Riverdale and a month passes. Betty tells Jughead that if they can manage to beat Hiram, Archie can maybe finally come home. Meanwhile, Archie works as a sort of ranger in the woods, living in a cabin with Vegas. He's attacked by a bear and severely wounded, returns to the cabin and calls for help. Bandaging his wounds, Archie heaves himself onto his bed and passes out. In intense pain, Archie has fever dreams of how he felt he went wrong since starting his sophomore year. He plays Gryphons & Gargoyles with various deceased victims, while visiting critical moments in the last year and altering the outcomes. Archie hallucinates Betty, Jughead and Veronica as they were at the start of sophomore year, with Betty in the dress she wore to the dance where she told him how she felt. Betty asks Archie if he's got any new songs, and Archie tells her he hasn't played in a long time. Betty gives Archie the dice to roll and he looks at her, pained.No Exit (309) Archie's return After being treated in the hospital, Archie walks back to Riverdale. Betty and he see each other again in a booth at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Archie's almost in disbelief that the SATs are upon them, but Betty promises to help him study. Betty and Jughead quiz Archie in his room, but he's far too distracted by his pain to absorb anything. Jughead leaves and Betty and Archie talk. She convinces him to let her dye his hair back to its red hue. Betty brings Archie to La Bonne Nuit where Veronica is having a surprise welcome home party for Archie. Suffering from PTSD, Archie storms out while Veronica sings to him. Betty and Archie take the SATs, but he leaves the classroom as well, unable to finish.The Stranger (310) Archie tries to recover from his experiences and struggles with PTSD, which leads him to start drinking, as Betty continues looking into the Gargoyle King and The Farm.The Red Dahlia (311) Archie stops drinking and takes up boxing to deal with his feelings, while Betty becomes increasingly concerned at the hold the Farm is taking of her friends and family.Requiem For A Welterweight (313) At the gym where Archie works out he happens upon a seemingly homeless kid. He and Josie take the kid to Pop's and feed him. Betty tells her friends that her Mom is trying to sell their house. When Kevin comes in and shuns her, Archie asks what's going on with him and Betty, exasperated at her situation, tells him that the Farm has taken hold of Kevin too, as well as her family. Veronica and Jughead tell Betty she can stay with them, and Archie echoes their offer, telling Betty she's welcome to stay at his house. He informs them that he has the homeless Ricky living in his garage and Betty tells him about the social worker she's been in contact with, and that maybe they can help him out, which Archie takes her up on. Archie goes to pick up Ricky at Pop's and finds that he's run away. Archie and Betty later meet with Ms. Weiss at Pop's to get advice on how to handle the situation. After Ricky stabs Archie and he finds out that Ricky was out to get him because of G&G, Archie is crestfallen, feeling trapped by the crazy in the town and decides to be proactive about ending it, after talking to Jughead. Betty offers her support as well, to help Archie finally be free of the game.Fire Walk With Me (314) Archie, Betty and Jughead meet up at Pop's, where Jughead's obtained evidence via his Dad's office and reveals that Warden Norton was playing G&G as well. Archie seeks out Hiram Lodge who admits to have sicced gamers on Archie by distributing 12 'Red Paladin' quest cards. Lodge gives Archie the locations where he might find these cards. Betty, Archie and Jughead go to a comic book store, ask questions and find out more about when people could potentially attack Archie. Back in Dilton's bunker, Archie expresses his discomfort and Betty tries to console him about the game. Jughead comes up with an addition to the game, based on a game the three of them played as kids, which will allow Archie to get rid of the mark on him for good. Betty immediately insists for Archie's safety that there be ground rules, such as no weapons if Archie has to fight. Jughead gets the Serpents to put on Gargoyle masks and distribute the quest and they set up in a gym. When the challengers walk in, Betty looks at Archie and says his name, to which he nods, ready to get it over with. Archie takes on the challengers with Betty looking on, concerned, and sometimes yelling to distract the fighters to Archie's advantage. After facing a guard from juvie, Archie wins and Betty screams elatedly as she runs up to hug Archie who's finally free.American Dreams (315) Moments THE MAN IN BLACK :On the road, Jughead can't reach Betty, and Archie is very worried about her. BIG FUN :When Sweet Pea reveals Archie and Josie are together, Betty sweetly asks Archie if they're dating, and seems happy for him. Songs :all through the night (cover) | JOSIE AND THE PUSSYCATS :Betty tells Archie how she feels as they dance :bruises | LEWIS CAPALDI :The look''House Of The Devil'' (208) Fanon Betty and Archie is one of the most popular pairings in the fandom. It no doubt carries the weight of its comic book history, but it actually wasn't very popular at the onset of the series, likely due to its issues with establishing the character of Archie. Fans campaign for screen time for the two on social media and over the course of Season 2 the fanbase grew steadily vocal. Fandom FAN FICTION :Archie/Betty on FanFiction.Net : FORUMS :Archie & Betty TUMBLR : : : : : : : : : : : : : : YT :Barchie Riverdale Quotes Trivia *Betty and Archie have lived next door to each other since they were 4 years old and always been in the same class at school. *KJ Apa (Archie Andrews) ships BarchieKJ APA WANTS TO DATE THIS 'RIVERDALE' CHARACTER AND WE SHIP IT (February 2017) Photos :Barchie/Gallery Media Betty & Archie Perfect The Story Of Betty & Archie Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Betty & Archie Light Me Up Betty & Archie Bruises Betty & Archie Gone Without You ❖ "They are endgame." ll Archie and Betty Betty & Archie Waiting Betty & Archie Lost On You Betty & Archie Riverdale I Keep Searching References }} Category:Barchie